


Cat Cas

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cas is a cat, Cats, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth Serum, cat!castiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d taken to calling the creature Cat Cas. Sam wasn’t convinced, but Dean knew. He’d knew from the moment he saw it – there was only one creature in the entire universe that could walk into his life in a shower of sparks and flickering lights and make him fall instantly, madly, deeply in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Cas

**Author's Note:**

> In which Cas in (not) a cat.

They’d taken to calling the creature Cat Cas. Sam wasn’t convinced, but Dean knew. He’d knew from the moment he saw it – there was only one creature in the entire universe that could walk into his life in a shower of sparks and flickering lights and make him fall instantly, madly, deeply in love. 

Dean spent most of the time that Sam wasn’t around cuddling the cat – all black with blue, blue eyes – and most of the time that Sam was around watching it. 

The main problem with Cat Cas was that it was so cute. It was cute when it slept, it was cute when it ate, it was even cute when it pooped. And it made this little scrunch-y face that made Dean want to pick it up and coo over it. 

Oh, and it tilted its head. Just like Cas. 

So when Cas showed up, a little over a week later, Dean was understandably surprised. “Cas! You’re not a cat!” 

Cas tilted his head – just like Cat Cas – and blinked at him. “Why would I be a cat, Dean?” 

Dean made a motion with his hand between Cas and Cat Cas. “We found a cat. We... We thought it was you.” 

“What made you so sure?” Cas asked, suppressing a smile. 

“Well, it tilts its head, just like you, and it’s cute, just like you, and I fell in love with it the second I saw it... Just like I fell in love with you the moment you walked through those doors.” 

Cas smiled. Dean frowned. Cas held up a small vial of a truth spell he’d found towards the back of the bunker’s largest storage room. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
